Aigles
by Azeituna
Summary: OS. Luna et Cho Chang sont seules, Cho decide d'embêter Loufoca. Mais, les blagues peuvent faire des détours étranges.[Yuri Cho x Luna]


Disclaimer : tout à Rowling, je ne gagne rien.

Genre/Couple : Yuri, Cho x Luna

Je sais que je devrais penser à continuer 'Draco Weasley' et 'La Serdaigle'. Mais je ne peut pas vivre trop de temps sans un yuri, alors voila ce petit OS.

* * *

Aigles

Luna regardait son magazine d'un air distrait, si on la regardait un moment on aurait dit qu'elle ne lisait même pas les pages. Elle avait toujours cet air, elle était toujours dans la Lune. Elle avait aussi l'air joyeux, même s'il n'y avait pas de raison. Luna, c'était un nom fait pour elle, si belle, si claire, si différente.

Luna marchait dans le château, il était vide, c'était tout a fait étrange. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis sourit, elle se rappelait a présent. Aujourd'hui Serdaigle jouait contre Poufsouffle. Elle ne voulait pas aller le voir, de toutes façons elle serait en retard. Lire 'Le Chicaneur' lui avait fait oublier complètement la notion du temps. La jeune fille décida de ce rendre dans sa salle commune.

Elle marchait doucement, calmement, quand Luna marchait on avait l'impression qu'elle le faisait sur la pointe des pieds, ou sur l'air. Avec se pas aérien Luna arriva devant le tableau et dit le mot de passe, elle souffla un 'merci' qui ne fut pas entendu.

Elle chantonnait un air enfantin, Luna monta les échelles et entra dans sa chambre, elle finirait de lire son magazine couchée dans le lit.

Luna entra dans sa chambre et se jeta dans le lit, provocant un bruit doux. Elle était heureuse, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Lisant en silence elle poussa avec son coude un ver qui tomba au sol. Cinq minutes après un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre d'à cote, que la jeune fille ignora.

Luna ne s'aperçut pas des pas qui montaient les échelles de sa chambre. Elle poussa un petit cri quand la porte s'ouvrit puis regarda la nouvelle venue, l'air tout a fait surprise. Devant elle se trouvait Cho Chang, assez gênée. Les filles se regardèrent en silence un moment.

.-C'est toi qui as fait se bruit.-demanda la plus vielle avec un air narquois

.-Oui. – Fit-elle regardant vers un autre côte.

Cho était en colère, contre elle-même et contre le monde en général, Luna était devant elle….Cho savait que dire ce qu'elle voulait n'était pas bien, mais les mot grimpaient dans sa gorge sans qu'elle puisse rien faire. Elle essaya de les retenir un moment mais ils sortirent.

.- Et dit moi Loufoca, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas au parti ? Ton cher et tendre Harry t'aurait délaissée.

Luna la regarda, les yeux marrons de son aînée, et elle eut peur. Pas une peur bleue, simplement peur, elle détestait ça, mais au fond la figure de Cho Chang lui intimidait un peu. Elle était si belle, si décidée, si admirée, quand elle se moquait de sa bizarrerie elle ne trouvait jamais les mots pour répondre.

.-Non, je ne voulais pas y aller seulement.- murmura t-elle d'une voix blanche regardant toujours l'iris de Cho.

Elle retira une de ses mèches noires du front et regarda Luna Lovegood, Loufoca, toujours si rieuse, si innocent, cela l'embêtait au plus haut point, toute autre fille qu'elle aurait provoqué ainsi aurait déjà réagit d'une certaine manière, mais pas Loufoca. Bon, pas toutes, elle aurait fait la même chose. Et cette façon de regarder fixement dans les yeux.

Luna ne savait pas trop que faire, Cho ne partait pas. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

.-Pourquoi tu n'est pas au parti toi ? -Demanda Luna regardant encore un point dans le vide.

Cho se traita intérieurement de tous les noms.

.- Je ne joue plu.- Déclara la jeune fille.

Luna la regarda, elle avait l'air triste, l'air blessée dans son orgueil, elle était belle….

.- Mais s'est étrange ton cas, pourquoi n'est tu pas soutenant Harry,-elle sourit- à moins que se soit Ron.- Commenta la brune avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Elle aimait parler d'amour, c'était son élément. La plus jeune était prise au piège.

.-Je n'ais pas d'amoureux – Admis Luna.

Cho sourit.

.-Je savait que étais bien trop….différente, pour avoir déjà embrasse un gars.- Fit Cho Chang.

Elle était jusqu'à certain point rassuré, les garçons la préféraient, elle, Luna ne sortait pas avec Harry ni avec le rouquin, c'était déjà ça.

La blondinette haussa ses épaules. Elle ne voyait pas se qui poussait Cho a rester dans sa chambre a lui parler.

.-Non, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt, je trouve un peu dégoûtant.- Dit elle en pliant son nez droit, dans un geste enfantin.

La plus vielle ne pouvait pas croire a ses oreilles, c'était une déclaration de fille de deux ans ce qu'elle entendait là.

.-Tu as quatorze ou six ? Non, sans blague comment tu peux trouver un baiser dégueulasse ? – La question était réelle, Cho se demandait ça vraiment.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, Luna aurait bien fait un baiser a quelqu'un avant…Maintenant non. Après voir certains couples elle avait décidé que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Ginny lui jurait pourtant que c'était mieux que le ciel.

.- Tu sais un baiser c'est génial.- dit l'aînée en souriant légèrement.

Sa voix était plus douce, comme si elle parlait pour elle-même. Luna la regarda, Cho avait l'air en transe, et de certaine façon elle l'était, en transe de mémoires.

.-C'est, c'est super, il ne faut même pas aimer le garçons. Quand on embrasse c'est comme si on suçait une glace, mais une glace chaude. C'est comme si un bonbon roulait dans ta langue- Luna sourit en voyant les étincelles que lançaient les yeux de sa compagne, si un baiser rendait si heureux, ce ne devait pas être mal.- Et surtout, un courant passe dans ton corps, comme un choc.

Assise dans son lit, les paroles de Cho faisaient Luna rêver, elle était ensorcelle par ce discours.

.-Mais…tu ne fait pas bien, ou tu mords l'autre personne qu'est ce qui …-Elle fut interrompue.

.-Non, ça vient naturellement.

Les lèvres de Luna étaient rouges comme des cerises tendres, Et Cho eut une drôle d'idée, la blague parfaite.

.-Tiens- Dit elle d'un air décontracté.- Si tu veux, on pourrais bien essayer.

Loufoca n'en revenait pas, elle avait du mal à assimiler les mots que Cho venait de prononcer.

.-E..essayer ?- Demanda t-elle, encore incrédule.

Cho la regarda comme si elle venait de dire que la Terre était carrée. Il sourit presque avec pitié.

.-Ben, oui, seulement un essaie de rien du tout, pour que tu ne fasses pas un spectacle le jour de ton premier baiser.-Cho s'étonnait de ses propres mots, cette réponse lui avait sortit un peu trop naturellement.

Luna avait peur, mais d'autre côte…par première fois dans sa vie Cho la traitée comme un être humain, en plus ce qu'elle disait ne manquait pas, pour une fois, de sens commun. Elle opina encore dubitative.

Cho sourit.

.-Bien, entrouvre la bouche et ferme les yeux.

La blonde battit ses peupliers, puis exécuta. C'était le moment, maintenant Cho pensait commencer à se moquer de son innocence, à raconter ça à toute l'école.

Mais les lèvres de Luna étaient rouges comme le sang, ou la croix du drapeau de l'Angleterre. Et elles tremblaient tout comme la jeune fille. Ça fessait quatre mois que Cho Chang, la lolita de Ploudlard, n'embrassait personne. La fille devant elle était belle, elle se dit que c'était une bêtise énorme, mais son cœur battait en chamade. C'était trop tard pour reculer.

Cho s'approcha à sa collègue, elle posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de la petite et s'assit dans le lit. Et elle commença à embrasser, l'inexperte Luna avait du mal à la suivre, elle fit moins vite. Puis quand elle pris le rythme, Cho accéléra.

Se fut un baiser, intense, affamé, dubitatif, un bisou d'adolescentes nerveuses, un baiser intense.

Luna compris que se n'était plus un essaie, c'était trop fort, trop intense, c'était un vrai baiser. Elle avait peur, mais en même temps l'envie de continuer à sucer les lèvres humides de la lolita.

Luna n'utilisait pas du parfum, c'était son odeur pure que la brune sentait, une odeur faible à encre et sueur d'enfant. Se furent un peut près trente secondes, trente secondes ou le monde disparut pour les deux jeunes filles.

Quand elle rencontra les deux yeux bleues, Cho eu la soudaine envie de partir en courant, sans regarder en arrière, mais elle ne trouva pas le courage pour le faire.

Un ange passa.

.- Bon, c'est ça. – Dit Chang en regardant par la fenêtre.

Luna força un sourire.

.-Ce…C'était …bien, merci- bredouilla la jeune fille.

Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé, les yeux de Cho la regardaient de haut en bas, puis elle se leva.

.-Je,...M'en vais.- Cho Chang se dirigea a la porte mais tourna le regarda.-Au revoir Louf…Luna.

Et ses talons tournèrent.

Lona Lovegood, se jeta dans son lit, elle tremblait un peu encore. Ses yeux se fermèrent et la saveur de la bouche de Cho lui revint. Et était excité, et quelque peu effrayé, mais une lueur électrique illumina son regard bleu ciel.

Oui, Ginny avait raison, c'était mieux que le ciel, et elle fut attaque par un fou rire…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous ait plu. Envoyez des commentaires. SVP. 


End file.
